


Relax

by magicgenetek



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, you can pick who "you" is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgenetek/pseuds/magicgenetek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not sure how to get Simon out of his pity party, but you hope inviting him to sex will do the trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

He really is a beautiful person.  
  
Simon doesn't think he is. You know because he's told you hundreds of times; you've stopped trying to reassure him because that just makes it worse, as he takes it with a glassy-eyed smile that means he thinks you're just saying it. You know how his transformation eats him from the inside because you've seen him picking mirror shards out of his hands, and he winces away when a kiss draws blood when he didn't mean to.  
  
You think that there are healthier ways for him to get his angst out.   
  
When you bring out the gag and ropes, Simon's eyes go wide and wanting. "Really?" he asks.  
  
Really, you tell him.  
  
He smiles, and his blush crawls under his beard. "If you really want it," he says, and he practically climbs on top of you, his arms around your shoulders and his knees knocking against yours. "I mean, we haven't done much lately. I don't know if you like that stuff."  
  
It's not for me this time, you don't say; it is for you, really, because you think it'd make him happy and that would make you happy. You think it'd be good for catharsis. You ask him to tell you that he wants it and he's not just doing it for you.  
  
"Yes," Simon breathes, and he mashes his face against yours. His kiss is all lips and beard, and it takes you a minute to get him to sit down so you can actually tie him up.  
  
You get his arms behind him first. You make sure he's got two finger's worth of give in the ropes, and Simon wiggles happily when you give his ass a nice squeeze.  
  
Next comes the gag. Simon opens his mouth obediently and you fit the ball in snugly, strapping the velcro under his long, thick hair.   
  
Simon kneels at your feet. He looks at you over his glasses. You smile down at him and tousle his hair, and he leans into the touch. You say he looks good, all wrapped up for you like a gift. Simon blushes.  
  
You kneel next to him on the floor and unbutton his shirt to bare his thin chest. You run a hair through his translucent white chest hair, tap fingers against his drawn stomach, and then unbuckle his belt and open his jeans.  
  
He's already growing hard; you cup his cock through his flimsy boxers, and he makes a strained noise through the gag. Cute, you say. You drag his boxers down so you can pull his cock out and drag two fingers from balls to head, press him up against his stomach. He whines and twitches his hips against your hand.  
  
Patience, you say. You pull out a cock ring and show it to him. He makes a helpless, heady sound and rubs his face against your hand, which you know is a clear yes from years of experience with him.   
  
You put it on him. It leaves his cock straining upright, shading purple, and his face is drawn as he gets used to the tightness. You stand up and walk around him so that you can get a good look at him, all trussed up by you, for you. Simon sees the lust on your face and closes his eyes, no doubt overwhelmed. He always turns shy when you get affectionate. Sometimes you worry that he doesn't enjoy your time together; you negotiated a safesign long ago, though, and he's shown himself willing to use it when he gets uncomfortable, so you put that thought away. It won't do you any good to doubt yourself when you're trying to focus on Simon.  
  
You ask, what will I do with you?  
  
Simon tilts his head back and spreads his knees. You watch the muscles in his thighs strain.   
  
I think I will, you say, and you nudge his cock with your foot. Simon makes a pleased sound and rubs his face against your leg.

You kick off your shoes one by one, pull your socks off with your toes, and press your foot against his cock. He's cold to the touch, and you swear you can feel the blood pulsing under his skin.  
  
I'm going to make you come screaming, you say. Would you like that?  
  
Simon nods against your leg.   
  
Should I just get you off like this, no hands?  
  
He nods again, slowly, and a quiver runs through his body.   
  
Or should I be nice, you ask, and roll you onto your back so I can get you off slowly?  
  
He nods again.   
  
You put your foot on his chest and tip him back. Simon falls on his back lightly, and you sit in front of him so he can rest his legs against yours. You stroke him; sweat drips down his forehead and flecks on his eyelashes.   
  
It doesn't take long for his cock to start leaking on his stomach. You watch his legs twitch against yours. Should I let you free? you ask.  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
Should I draw it out until you're begging to come?  
  
He nods, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears. A smile quirks around the gag.  
  
You draw it out. You keep him hard until he starts to go pale, then pull off the cockring in a practiced movement. Simon comes hard, making a sharp noise against the gag, and flops back relaxed.   
  
Sleepy? You take the gag out so he can reply.  
  
"I am," he says. "Why don't we take this to the bed?"  
  
You help him to his feet and loose the ropes on his arms. He stretches and falls into your arms; it's a little startling, how light he is now, and you easily lead him to bed.  
  
He falls asleep when his head hits the pillow. So much for aftercare, you think, and start cleaning up. You'll see what he needs when he wakes up.


End file.
